The invention is based on a device for a combined blowout of fuel and air for fuel injection systems in internal combustion engines of the type defined hereinafter.
Such blowout devices are used for improved mixture preparation, by improving fuel atomization, with a high relative speed between the fuel and air. The atomized fuel is blown into the intake tube leading to the engine cylinder and is thereby well mixed with the combustion air supplied to the cylinder.
In a blowout device of this type (International Application WO 86/00960), an electromagnetically actuated valve element controls the blowout opening at the end of the housing neck. The valve element is mounted on a rod actuated by the electromagnet and is pressed onto the associated valve seat by a valve closing spring engaging the rod. A mixing chamber that communicates with the fuel connection is formed upstream of the valve element. A second valve element is mounted on the rod upstream of the mixing chamber and controls the supply of air to the mixing chamber. When the electromagnet is excited, both valves are opened simultaneously. As a result, air and fuel flow into the mixing chamber, at a ratio determined by the various pressure and flow cross sections; from there the fuel-air mixture flows into the engine intake tube.